


Things Get Hairy

by desterekial



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Kate Argent Pain, Kinda, M/M, derek is self conscious, talk of hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterekial/pseuds/desterekial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ha, the title is so cheesy. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything better. </p><p>Written because of this:</p><p>so can someone write me a fic where derek and stiles are getting hot and heavy for the first time and derek is self conscious of his hairy chest/body because someone along the line made him feel bad about it and made him believe that hair isn’t attractive so he gets all blushy and embarrassed when Stiles takes his shirt off and starts ogling his chest and in the end it comes out that Derek is ashamed of his hairyness and Stiles is like ‘if you remove one hair from your body I will kill you’ and then rubs his cheek over his hairy chest or smth idk just gimme</p><p>I wrote this really fast and theres probably mistakes. All mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Things Get Hairy

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, the title is so cheesy. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything better. 
> 
> Written because of this:
> 
> so can someone write me a fic where derek and stiles are getting hot and heavy for the first time and derek is self conscious of his hairy chest/body because someone along the line made him feel bad about it and made him believe that hair isn’t attractive so he gets all blushy and embarrassed when Stiles takes his shirt off and starts ogling his chest and in the end it comes out that Derek is ashamed of his hairyness and Stiles is like ‘if you remove one hair from your body I will kill you’ and then rubs his cheek over his hairy chest or smth idk just gimme
> 
> I wrote this really fast and theres probably mistakes. All mistakes are my own.

Stiles has seen a peek of chest hair on Derek before, when he wears shirts that show a little too much collarbone and a splattering of hair. But that’s the thing, Stiles thought it was only a little tuft of hair where his muscled chest caved in a bit, but he never expected what was there in front of him. 

They had been been doing this thing for a while now, but it had never gotten as far as this. It started out similar to how other things had happened, with Derek pushing Stiles up against the wall, getting up into his personal space. Stiles didn’t know when he became less afraid and more aroused at the action, but one day he just pushed back, rubbed his hardening member against Dereks hip, and from there it blossomed into something they did often. Heated makeouts in Derek’s car, because he starting taking Stiles to school and back. Sloppy handjobs minutes before the rest of the pack got to Derek’s, not enough time to get anything off besides the pop of a button and the unzipping of his pants, pulling each other out through the slit in their boxers. 

They never had so much time before and Stiles was determined to treasure every second, make Derek squirm with want and need, until he couldn’t control himself and slammed into Stiles without reserve. Stiles really wanted was to ride him, place his hand over the tuft of hair he had seen so many times before and tug with his oncoming orgasm.

\-------

Derek wanted Stiles, wanted him underneath him moaning and writhing until Derek filled him. But, just as the wolf in him was hairy, he was too. Kate hated it, hated how instead of smattering of sexy hair in the hollow of his chest, he had it everywhere, never did he have a clean line of hair leading to his boxers, his chest, his torso was covered in it. It wasn’t beyond him that some people did find that attractive, he had spent his fair amount of time watching porn, but he wasn’t used to it. He was embarrassed, because Kate hated it. Told him to wax and shave, do anything so his body didn’t resemble his wolf in the slightest. 

So Derek stalled, only started things with Stiles when there wasn’t enough time for clothes to come off, and if they did, it was Stiles without pants and a shirt. But today Stiles had a plan, a plan that Derek was all too aware of, and he couldn’t come up with excuses to say no, because he wanted Stiles, in all his glory, wanted to take his time with him. 

Derek was scared, scared that Stiles wouldn’t want him if he saw how Derek looked with a shirt off, would be appalled. So when Stiles bit his bottom lip with a small groan in the back of his throat, and his fingers played with the hem of his shirt, he didn’t really notice. He noticed how Stiles was grinding his hips into his, making small little moans in the back of his throat that came out breathy and broken. He didn’t notice Stiles hands were playing with the warm skin of his hips, and his shirt was being pushed up until it was dropped between them and Stiles was staring, open mouthed and he looked like he was a little in shock. Derek, ashamed and a little terrified of what Stiles was going to say, picked up his shirt in a hurry and tried his best to cover his chest, and walked a couple steps away. 

But Stiles just walked with him, pulling the shirt from his tight grip and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“God, Derek.” His name came out in a bit of a groan, and Derek couldn’t tell if it was meant to be condescending.

“I know. It’s gross.” He whispered but Stiles picked up on it.

“Derek, what? No! It’s fucking hot. Really hot, I kinda was about to cream my pants but then you looked freaked out. It’s so ho-”

Derek balked. “You don’t have to pretend to like it Stiles, I get it. I can wax or shave or something. But don’t pretend to actually like it.”

“Derek. I like it, hell I love it. Don’t fucking take a hair off your body, or I will kill you Derek. I have always liked the wolf, always, but this, this takes the cake.”

“Stiles….”

“I’m not done Derek. I don’t care what anybody else said about you, but you’re here with me now. Do you understand? You’re with me now. Nobody else, and I love it.”

Derek nodded, because he didn’t really know if he could say anything after that. So he didn’t, he leaned in and kissed Stiles. Pushed him back until his knees hit the bed, and then lay him down. Kissed him until he was a panting mess under him, licking at the hollow in his neck and marking a trail of bruises across his collarbone, and taking a good amount of time nipping and lapping at Stiles’ nipples. The whole time Stiles couldn’t keep his hands off Derek, tugging at the short strands of hair when he really liked something. 

Somewhere along the way, their pants were tossed off, and Derek was finally opening Stiles up. He used too much lube, but he just wanted to make Stiles feel good, feel perfect. Stiles was mewling under him, two fingers deep in his stretched heat. 

“Derek god, hurry the fuck up. I want you inside of me. I need you fucking me.” He bit off a groan when Derek pushed a third finger in, taking special care to massage over his prostrate before he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his dick, taking time to add more lube, and grab a condom. 

Stiles arched under him, bitten down nails digging into Derek’s shoulders. Derek hadn’t even moved yet, and he could feel his orgasm approaching, feel it pooling deep in his back, pulling at his balls.

“Fucking move, Derek.”

“Stiles, this will be over way too soon, if I move.”

Stiles laughed a little at that. And pushed at Derek’s shoulder until Derek got the idea that Stiles wanted to ride him. He pulled out just for a second and that was enough to get him off the edge.

When he reentered, Stiles bracketing his hips, he pulled Stiles down his length, rolling his hips into him. Stiles keened, hands firm over Derek’s chest. Nails biting into the taut flesh.

“Fuck, Derek, why didn’t we do this any sooner? This is fucking amazing.” 

Derek pulled Stiles on top of him, and bit at the fleshy skin over his collarbone as a response. Stiles yelped, and pushed down against Derek's length. Stiles was making noncommittal noises, a whole bunch of “fucks” and “Derek’s” and “god please, more”, and Derek was thrusting into him, and Stiles was pushing back, rolling his hips when Derek hit a special spot that made Stiles tug on the hair around his nipples and the larger tuft above his belly button, anywhere Stiles could seek purchase he was pulling and grabbing. It made Derek sing with desire. Stiles loved this part of him, loved it. 

Thinking about it, was what finally pushed him over the edge, canting his hips into Stiles with abandon, fucking into him until his hips stilled and his seed spilled into him. Stiles came in white ropes across Derek’s chest seconds after, he watched as the come dried on his chest, watched Stiles as he continued to run his fingers in his hair, unfazed by his own drying come. 

“This is so hot, Derek. You’re so hot.”

Derek decided a kiss was the best answer he could give.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at tumblr, sammyitsnotyourfault


End file.
